


the shape of stone

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Aizawa and Oboro are only briefly mentioned, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bittersweet, Characters Are Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Crossover, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, I Don't Even Know, Ik it makes no sense, It’s Complicated, Kakashi is Nemuri, Light Angst, Misplaced, Rant Writing, Reborn - Freeform, Transgender Hatake Kakashi, Transgender Nemuri Kayama, Why Did I Write This?, but he’s not ok with it, i might make this a twoshot, like many on this site I too can not decipher the fine art of tagging, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The public calls him Midnight, the R-rated hero—but that is not his name.His close ones and his coworkers know him as Nemuri Kayama, the hero, the teacher, the woman, the flirt.What they don't know is that is not his name either.(And only three of those things are true.)
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Kayama Nemuri | Midnight & Shirakumo Oboro, Hatake Kakashi & Kayama Nemuri | Midnight, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87
Collections: Anonymous





	the shape of stone

**Author's Note:**

> A slight tw could be needed for gender dysphoria and what you see in the tags.
> 
> If you think this could trigger your own dysphoria then please don’t read. 
> 
> I’m sorry to anybody who feels misrepresented by this, it’s a piece of vent writing and how I feel about it, but it doesn’t mean you have to agree with me. I go into more detail in the end notes.

Kakashi twiddled with the flimsy pair of glasses in his hands, twirling one leg between a delicate thumb and forefinger. They were old. Even if they still fit him, he'd never wear them. 

Well.

Perhaps he'd consider it in different circumstances. Maybe he'd even enjoy the irony of a sharingan user having to wear glasses to better their vision (sorry, Sarada), but alas, they were too impractical for hero work. 

With a sigh he lets them slide from his hands onto the bedside table, turning to gaze into the full-length standing mirror propped up against the wall of his apartment. While Hatake Kakashi did not care for his appearance—always preferring the hide behind a mask than to bother—Pro Hero Midnight had always been portrayed as vain, so the mirror was a must. 

He sighed again, deeper this time, dragging a hand across his face to avoid having to look at his womanly build; the sloping waist and bulbous chest, and told himself to stop trying to shun the subject. 

The impracticality of glasses was bullshit. Shouta strutted around in Oboro's pair of cagey yellow goggles and faired fine with it, even having a sight-based quirk. Vision-impaired heroes could easily adapt their specs to blend in seamlessly with their costume.

These weren't the different circumstances he was thinking of, though.

Because right now, the circumstances were shit. Same as they'd always been for Hatake Kakashi, same as they'd always been for Nemuri Kayama—in this life or the next, as shinobi or hero. 

Because Hatake Kakashi was Nemuri Kayama, and Hatake Kakashi was a man.

And Nemuri was not in so many ways, from her figure to her fucking glasses.

So he couldn't wear them because they were bought from the woman's section. 

So he left it at that (no he didn't), and counted it as one small victory for a man who'd only ever known loss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the concept came across well enough. I didn’t really go into a lot of explaining with how the situation came about but I figured we could just role with it and it would be explained in the continuation if it’s ever written. 
> 
> I’m thinking of making this a twoshot if I read ahead in the bnha manga and get the inspiration I need, though I’ve been putting that off for a while now so it might take longer yet.
> 
> To any trans people out there, I’m sorry if you feel misrepresented by this. I’m a trans man myself and this was more of a vent write than anything special. I know I’d feel iffy about this as AFAB if I didn’t feel the way I did about the characters. They were somewhat randomly picked, but also not at all. I relate to Kakashi but my dysphoria also make me think about my body as an hourglass and people thinking I’m super womanly and shit—which I’m absolutely not—as a bad thing.
> 
> However Nemuri is everything above in the best way. So I took Nemuri’s assets and made them into insecurities for Kakashi, because they are for me. 
> 
> I hope that made sense.
> 
> Ta for reading.


End file.
